McGeek
by Dr.SheldonCooperFTW
Summary: OC/McGee ship. A new member of the team joins the crew. And it's someone from Mcgee's past. (Be nice, it's one of my first stories.)
1. Chapter 1

I was incredibly nervous. I had never worked with anyone outside my two partners at the CIA and now I was going to get introduced to eight people who worked at the NCIS division and were going to become my new partners.

I knew only one of them, Timothy McGee. In fact, we had dated all throughout our four years at MIT together. We were on the verge of getting married, but when he got accepted to join NCIS and I went to the CIA we broke it off. I missed him so much, but we both worked in different departments and couldn't make our relationship work.

As I waited at the coffee shop next to my apartment building, I thought about the last day I had seen McGee. It was three years ago and we were saying our goodbye's at the very café I was waiting at.

"Timmy," I whined, "I don't want you to go."

"I don't either, Natalie."

I wrapped my arms around McGee's neck and buried my head into his shoulders. We were sitting in the corner booth of the Café and the place was almost empty.

"Why can't you join the CIA?" I ran my fingers through his hair and found myself about to cry.

"I'm sorry. They want me at NCIS and they need you at the CIA." He shrugged. He hugged me tightly and whispered, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

I nodded and wiped away the few tears I had on my cheeks.

"I have something I want to give you." Timothy pulled my hands over my eyes as he put a necklace on me.

When I opened my eyes, I gasped, "Timmy, Are you serious?"

On the necklace was a 12 karat diamond ring with one blue/white diamond on each side of it.

"It's beautiful, but why did you get me this?"

McGee looked into my eyes and said, "This isn't a proposal. I just… um… I hate leaving you."

"I hate it, too."

McGee said, "This ring is for when I come back to you."

I smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I will marry you. May our paths cross in the future."

"Promise me?" I asked.

"I promise I will marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

A black limo pulled up to the curb. A man in a black suit exited the drivers' seat and opened the back door. I instinctively reached up and grabbed the ring around my neck. I spun it around on the chain, as I always did when I was nervous.

McGee stepped out of the backseat and onto the completely empty sidewalk. He didn't look any different than when I last saw him. His brown hair was a little shorter and he was wearing a suit, but he was still the same McGee that I met at freshman orientation and left at the café at graduation.

Our eyes met and he instantly smiled. I stood up slowly and walked towards him.

As soon as we got within two feet from each other, McGee wrapped his arms around me and held me for a couple of minutes.

"So, do you still love me?" McGee smiled at me.

I bit my lip and nodded. I looked into his eyes. He stared back and then kissed me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms tight around his neck.

He broke it off and said, "Top 5?"

I thought about it, "Only behind the New Years' and that first one."

He smiled, "Number three, huh? I must be getting better."

He opened the door for me and squeezed next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you so much."

McGee leaned forward and said, "Gordo, can you give us privacy until we get there?"

The driver smiled and winked at him. "No problem, boss."

The screen went up and McGee sat down next to me.

"Still wanna marry me?" I dived into the awkward subject.

"Wh… What do you mean?"

I pulled the necklace out from under my jacket to show him that I was still wearing it. "I never take it off."

McGee kissed me again, longer, but not losing any passion. "I can't believe you kept it."

"I told you I would never forget you and I would wait for you." I put my laptop bag down on the floor and put my jacket on top of it.

"We can't tell anyone at NCIS about the marriage."

I gaped at him, "Why not?"

"They won't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"The team is very… um… above me in their minds."

"Okay, we'll keep it between us for now. Does that mean we're engaged?"

He nodded, "We're gonna have to wait for a while, though."

I cut in, "Because of our jobs."

"Right." He was holding the necklace and twisting it between his fingers. After a couple of moments, he took the ring off the chain and slid the ring onto my ring finger. "Will you marry me?"

I straddled over him and smiled down at him, "Yes." I whispered.

I put my hand on McGee's neck and kissed him softly. We didn't break off the kiss, though. I opened my mouth to let him in further and I felt him put his hands on my thighs. I was wearing a skirt (for some stupid reason) and took a deep intake of breath as his cold hands made contact with my bare skin.

As we made out, I pulled off his jacket and he was starting to kiss my neck. I went back to kissing him and after a couple of minutes he pulled back and whispered, "We're almost there."

I reluctantly pulled off of him and fixed my hair and put my jacket back on.

"Business." I smiled.

He gave me one long kiss before the limo stopped and the driver opened the door.

"Good Luck," the driver tipped his hat at me.

"Thank you." I smiled brightly.

McGee led me through the lobby of the NCIS ground floor. He flashed his badge to the guard and said, "Show him your CIA badge."

"Oh, sorry." I pulled my CIA badge out of my pocket and when he saw it he straightened up a little and said, "Welcome to NCIS, Miss Woods."

I exchanged a look with McGee. "Thank you." When I smiled at the man he seemed taken aback.

McGee took my arm and led me into the elevator. It was completely silver all around, like the entire thing was made of bulletproof metal. There wasn't even carpet or hand rails.

"I should tell you something before you get in there." McGee said.

"What?"

"Just… Ignore Tony."

"Who's Tony?"

"Just… You'll understand."

The elevator doors opened to a not-very-crowded room and I said, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Boss, this is Natalie Woods."

His boss was not an old man, I mean he had grey hair, but he looked very early 40's.

"My name is Jethro Gibbs, and it's very nice to meet you." Gibbs shot McGee a look and he went to sit down at his desk.

"Come on, I'll show you to the director's office." He genuinely smiled at me.

I didn't see the other members of the team so I followed Gibbs up a spiraling metal staircase to the second level that hung over the first.

He opened a door for me that said 'director' and I stepped through.

A petite black woman with a very sophisticated bun was sitting at the secretary's desk.

"Gibbs, the director is waiting for you." She didn't even smile at him.

We walked in and the director stepped forward, "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Woods. My name is Jenny Shepherd. You can call me Jenny."

I almost corrected the 'Miss' part, but refrained form doing so. "Thank you so much for talking to me. This place is amazing."

Jenny smiled and looked at Gibbs, "Could you give us girls some time alone, please?"

Gibbs gave a half smile and a half smirk, "Sure."

When he left, Jenny motioned to a seat in front of her desk, "Please sit down."

"Now," she pulled out a small file from under her desk. "You come extremely recommended from Director Douglas, but he wouldn't tell me anything about you. He said that it would be up to you." She smiled at me and fixed a barrette in her bright red hair.

"It depends on if you're planning to reveal any of it to anyone else."

"No," she said, "I keep everything strictly confidential unless I have specific permission from you."

"Okay, ask whatever you want. I just don't like flaunting my… resume… in front of everyone."

She put the file away and folded her hands across the desk. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Of my career or my life?"

She shrugged, "Whatever you want."

"Well," I crossed my legs as I braced myself, "I graduated college at the age of 15. I went to college and got my degrees in Criminology and Psychology in three years. When I was eighteen, I was asked to go to Langley, VA for special ops training. I have worked there for four years now. I've mostly done undercover work, but I've got some experience in SWAT and even Bomb Squad."

She nodded, "So, you are 22?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

She chuckled and said, "No, it's just… the FBI director keeps telling me that we're the youngest agency in the government and I'm starting to believe him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, excluding Gibbs and our coroner, Ducky, there is Abby, who is 26. She is our genius lab tech. Palmer, Ducky's assistant, is 24. The other members of your team, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David, are both 27. And Timothy is 25."

I nodded, remembering some of that from files I've had to stuff into my brain for the last couple of weeks.

"Now," Jenny said, getting back to business. "Many of the agents here are trilingual, if not bilingual. How many languages do you speak?"

"Okay, before I tell you, you have to understand something."

"What is it?"

I leaned forward, "I have an eidetic memory, which means that I remember everything I read. I mean, every pronunciation, every spelling of it. The exact order that words appear in, what page they are on, the line… everything. It's more than photographic; it's like a filing system in my mind."

"That means you know a lot, then."

I nodded, "Portuguese is my native language because my parents lived in Brazil and schooled me there and then sent me to the states when I turned 15 and was offered to go to college at MIT."

Jenny cut in, "MIT? So you went to college with Timothy McGee?"

I took a deep breath, ready to explain, but I shook it off, "Yes, I did."

She nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Then I came to the states and learned English pretty quick. Also, I studied Arabic or Farsi and Japanese during college. While at the CIA, I was required to know Russian, German and Italian. I had to do a case in Paris about two years ago and that's why I had to learn French, also. My heritage made me want to learn Norwegian and Dutch."

She gaped at me, "You know that many languages? Like all of them?"

I nodded shyly. "Yes."

She chuckled again and said, "Now, do you know what your role is supposed to be here because they did not inform me of that."

"Yes, actually. The CIA is doing something where one CIA agent will be placed in every department of the government. So like instead of the FBI, there would be one in the BAU and CTU, stuff like that. It's this thing they are calling IACC. Inter-Agency Cooperation and Communication."

"Why would each department need a CIA agent?"

I took a deep breath, "Because of the CIA database."

"There's a separate database?"

"Yes. When people are born, they get fingerprinted. Those get combined with all the information from AFIS, military and any other database out there. Now, everything about that person is in the database. Your juvenile record, even if you ask for it to be destroyed, because, well, the CIA doesn't destroy anything. Also, every alias you have is put in there, so if you searched for Tom McPherson in the CIA database, then you would end up with McGee's name because that's his pseudonym for his book."

She smiled, "You read his book?"

"Yeah, that's kind of my other job at the CIA. I read about 20, 000 words per minute, so my job was to read every mystery novel, short story, watch every gory movie, so that I could get an idea of what the killers read and what would influence killers to kill. It's very "3 Days of the Condor." Also, if you do that, you can predict the type of person they are by what crime they commit and also, what they are going to do next."

When she gaped at me again, I said, "I did a three month stint with the BAU. They profile serial killers, so I got experience in that area from them."

"Oh, you are SO hired. In fact, you just became my agent. You can still be a CIA agent, but I'm not letting you go back." She smiled at me.

"That was the idea." I said, "This would be permanent."

She smiled, "I can't wait to see you in action."

"Thank you, Jenny."

"By the way," she leans forward, "What is your security clearance?"

I just looked at her, "What is yours?"

She chuckled, "Point taken."

She stood up and we shook hands. "Are you ever going to tell me your clearance?"

I shrugged, "If it's required."

She smiled and led me back to the spiraling staircase. "I want you to be careful down there." She pointed in the direction of Gibbs. "You're dealing with marines now." She smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs and I were standing by the elevator doors so that I could meet Abby, their lab tech, and their coroner, Ducky, who both worked in the basement of the NCIS building.

The door opened and two agents, who I assumed were Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo; they both instantly straightened when they saw Gibbs and they both handed him the two different files that they were holding.

Tony almost bumped into me. "Oh, so sorry."

I smiled, and took a step aside for them to talk to Gibbs, "No problem."

He turned to Gibbs, but continued glancing at me up and down at my very short skirt and tight shirt and loose jacket. "We got a case. Dead sailor turned up in the woods in North Carolina. It's close enough for us to drive there. If we left right now, it would get us there about 8 o'clock."

Gibbs cocked his head and stared at DiNozzo.

"What'd I do, boss?"

Ziva spoke up just then, "I think he was looking for you to offer to drive."

I reluctantly spoke up, knowing exactly what Gibbs was doing. "He was looking for Twenty Hundred hours; you are in a military position per se so you should use army time."

DiNozzo looked from me back to Gibbs. "Who is this?"

"This is Natalie Woods. She's our new team member from the CIA."

Dinozzo flashed me a look of authority that didn't look to polite and said, "She looks like your daughter." He scoffed, but he kept staring at my chest.

I rolled my eyes having seen this too much and followed Gibbs into the elevator. Ziva had walked away without saying anything, but Tony kept staring at my breasts. "Want me to flash you? Would that be quicker?"

"Huh?" Tony looked at my eyes for a minute before the doors close.

I zipped up my jacket and leaned against the metal walls of the elevator and closed my eyes.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the light dimmed. I opened my eyes and saw Gibbs had pushed the emergency stop button.

He turned and stood in front of me a couple of inches from my face. I started breathing heavier, wondering if he was going to try and kiss me. He slowly unzipped my jacket and slightly opened it. He pushed the emergency button again and looked forwards again.

I was staring at him speechlessly.

"Don't let Tony get to you. He stares at everything like that." He flashed me a smile.

The doors opened again and I followed Gibbs straight through to these clear glass doors that opened automatically as we got within three feet of it.

Abby wasn't in her lab, but I got a good look around and was extremely impressed. Goth music was playing loudly in the background and I saw two little dolls, looking creepily like the corpse bride characters, sitting by her computers, which were in the middle of the room. I turn around and check the back counter. It is covered with a bunch of paperwork and very expensive looking equipment.

"Wow, pretty high-tech stuff."

Gibbs nodded and stood behind me as he talked, "See this stuff at the CIA."

I nodded, "I had to work with this stuff, but it was all condensed, so I could pack up and move at a minutes notice. Hazard of the job."

Gibbs smirked, just as his cell phone rang.

I stared at the floor as Gibbs talked to whoever was on the other line. "Okay… See ya."

Gibbs turned to me, "Got a case. I'm gonna let you start on the next one if that's okay. This one is a pretty open and shut case."

He pointed down the hall to the left of Abby's lab and stepped into the elevator. "Have fun." He said before the doors closed.

I waved goodbye and set off to see the morgue. I hadn't been in one since I was 12 and started working with an ME in Brazil for three years.

The doors opened automatically and no one was in there. The lights were bright and, surprisingly, there was a body on the table.

I remembered Gibbs saying that they were not working on any cases.

"Quit being paranoid." I thought to myself. "This isn't the CIA, and it's definitely NOT Brazil."

I stepped closer to the body and flipped on the light above the body to illuminate it. The Middle Eastern man looked as if he were asleep. Rigor was just starting putting his TOD at about twelve hours before.

I took my jacket off and set it and my book bag on a swivel chair by the door. I quickly stood by the man and saw a file by his head. I picked it up and opened it up. I had the highest security clearance known to government so I would have been able to see anything that the file contained, but I still felt guilty looking at Ducky's private files.

Opening the file, I was shocked to see a picture of the dead guy along with the name of Muhammad Abbas.

"WHAT?" I gasped and took a step back, looking at the body again. It was Muhammad Abbas! He was a known terrorist with major connections to the assassination attempt on the Director of the CIA a few months ago. I had been tracking the son of a bitch down before the case went cold and I was shipped off here to NCIS.

The automatic doors opened and a handsome, young-looking, smooth-faced guy in scrubs walked through the door. His green eyes shifted towards me behind slim black glasses. I closed the file and kept holding on to it.

"Who are you?" He stepped towards me, acting as though I was trespassing and ripped the file from my hands.

I took a step back from him at the same time grabbing my CIA badge.

He looked at the badge and his eyes widened. "Sorry. I didn't know you were…"

I smiled and he instantly shut up. "It's okay."

I pointed at the body with my chin, "Where was this son of a bitch found?" I glared at the dead body as if he'd shot me, which he actually did, since I was the one who jumped in front of the Director and got shot in the arm. I instinctively rubbed my forearm where the bullet went straight through.

"On a park bench under a blanket." The guy walked up to the other side of the table and glanced at him. "You know him?"

I snorted, "You could say that. So, COD?"

He looked up at me and said, "Don't know yet. Ducky's gone for the next two weeks on vacation, so I had to find someone else to do the autopsy."

"Can't you?" I asked while secretly hoping I would get to do it.

He shook his head. "I'm an ME's assistant, not an ME yet."

"I could do it."

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Are you-"

"I just started at NCIS today. I'm still technically a member of the CIA, but just as a consultant with NCIS."

"Are you an ME?"

I nodded and got gloves out of a side drawer and set them on the table. "I worked under one of the top ME's in Brazil for about four years in my early teens."

The assistant's jaw dropped. "Natalya?"

He slowly walked to the other side of the table and gaped at me in amazement.

I tried to step away until I recognized him. "Wait… Palmer?" I felt tears ready to escape, but quickly shoved them away.

Palmer was first boyfriend and first kiss, who worked alongside me in Brazil as a coroner's assistant. We even lived next door to each other since we were born.

He put his hand behind my neck and grabbed the ponytail in my hair, softly pulling it out and pulling my brunette waves over my shoulder. He ran his fingers through it and said, "It was the same color, but straight and shorter."

I smiled a little and ruffled his jet-black hair. "What'd you do with your dirty blonde?"

He grinned nervously and changed the subject. "You work here now?"

I nodded and as he made his way around the table again and coughed, "Yeah, CIA is putting an operative in every department and I chose here."

He smiled and looked at the table. Then, I noticed his dimples. And his smaller eyebrows and his face had cleared up just a little to reveal the smoothest skin. I grinned weakly and said, "You look amazing."

"You do, too." He stared into my eyes and sighed. He pulled off his gloves and set them at the end of the table. He put his palms on the table and looked up at me. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too."

"So, what's happened to you since Brazil?"

I shook my head. "Too much."

"We can go to dinner tonight and catch up."

I glanced at my ring, but quickly decided that it would be innocent. I nodded, "Sure," I smiled brightly, "I'd like that."

He smiled. "Cool."

I shyly smiled back at him, but before I could say anything, McGee walked into the room. He instantly brightened when he saw me and stood next to me and looked at Jimmy. "Anything on the case?"

Jimmy didn't answer right away because he noticed McGee putting his arm around my waist. He locked eyes with me and said to McGee, "We won't know much else until we get an autopsy. The other ME is supposed to get here in about two hours, so we'll just kill time until he gets here."

McGee nodded, "'Kay, call me when something comes up and keep me posted."

He turned to me and kissed my cheek. "See ya," he whispered.

As he was leaving, Palmer followed McGee with his eyes and then spun towards me. "What was that?" he sounded curious rather than angry.

So I led Palmer over to the blank wall and we sat against it while I told him about my life after Brazil, including my whole history with McGee.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you're engaged?"

I nodded, but then shook my head. "I don't know. You know, I just… After seeing you I… realized that maybe I'm making a mistake or moving too fast. I just…" I shrugged lightly.

He was quiet, staring at his hands.

"Maybe it's good that I saw you. God could be telling me something."

Palmer moved closer to me and put an arm around me like he used to. I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered, "Still want that dinner?"

He nodded. I looked up at him and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. I placed my hand softly on his neck, as we did the first time we shared a kiss, and lightly touched my lips to his.

We still had the magic. I closed my eyes slowly and smiled as Palmers tongue slowly moved around mine.

When we stopped, I stood back up and stretched and checked the time. Four P.M. "Gibbs said I could go home at five if there's no case." I glanced back at Muhammad Abbas.

Palmer sighed, "Suicide."

"What?" I stepped closer to Muhammad.

"That's my conclusion, at least. It was a suicide. When we found him on the bench, we found a needle in his arm. Only his fingerprints were on it."

"What was inside it?"

"Abby's running it now."

I remembered Abby's lab. "She's not in her lab, but one of the computers had results on the monitor." I half-walked, half-jogged to her lab and got on her computer. The substance was unknown, but I decided to run it through the CIA database.

"Not another one." Palmer mumbled from behind me.

"What?" I said, my eyes not veering from the screen.

"The last three known terrorists we've found have all had unknown… Oh my God, they're all connected." He ran out of the lab after that.

I rolled my eyes and ran it through CIA's database.

Two minutes later, I was staring at the results screen trying to figure out why Muhammad Abbas would have cyanine in a syringe on his arm."

Palmer came back into the lab with three folders and three vials. "Run all these. The last three terrorists found by us have all had unknown substances in them or in the food near them." He looked at the screen. "Why would you want to inject yourself with cyanine?"

I shrugged, "Not sure. Let me see the other vials."

So, for the next two hours, we figured out that the other three guys all had cyanine with them, too. And all the cases were ruled suicide.

I looked at Palmer and asked, "Why would four terrorists kill themselves this way? You'd think they'd walk into a building with a bomb strapped to their chest or something."

He thought about this. "I know. It's odd. There was no struggle indicated on any of the other bodies, either. That's why we thought they were suicides."

"But if the substance was unknown and there were three other cases, why didn't you guys' get suspicious of this?"

"I don't know." Palmer shrugged. "I'm not an investigator and usually Ducky picks up on this stuff."

I sighed and rubbed my head. "Gibbs has a case in North Carolina, so I don't know when he'll be back."

"Does he need us?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I used one hand to rub my neck and when I opened my eyes Palmer was smiling at me.

"What?"

"How about this… We go out to dinner and then we come back and work on the case."

I smiled and leaned into him. "I missed you." I whispered.

He kissed me lightly on the lips and I led him into the elevator, while we were still kissing. He pushed the 2nd floor button and when the doors opened stopped kissing me.

I found McGee typing away at his desk and I went to stand behind him.

He was trying to gain access to FBI's database.

"What are you doing?"

He huffed, "My clearance isn't high enough. I'm trying to look up more about our victim down there. I don't buy this whole suicide thing."

Palmer and I exchanged glances and filled McGee in on the other three terrorists and the cyanine.

"How'd you find this out?"

I shrugged, "CIA's database has the most comprehensive information and from that, we made the connections."

McGee looked skeptically at Palmer. "You two, seriously?"

I leaned over McGee and typed in my name and passwords and instantly the FBI's database came into view.

"You have higher clearance than I do?"

I winked, "I have clearance higher than the president and the director of the CIA."

I turned and led Palmer into the elevator again as McGee gaped at me.

We got into the elevator and went back to Abby's lab.

"What about dinner?" Palmer asked.

I shook my head. "No, we really should be here in case Gibbs needs us."

We kept trying to find out more about the other three terrorists and find another connection. My ability to read Arabic came in handy as I hacked (the one database I had to hack into) into the United Nations database and found files on the other three guys.

The first was Hassan Abdul al-Shahi, who had ties with Mussad, the Middle Eastern terrorist cell that specializes in the assassination plots of diplomats and powerful political figures.

Hassan was found in an abandoned warehouse in a heap in the corner. He was holding a gun in his hands and had a hole in the side of his head. We all assumed suicide, but he had no gun powder on his hands. No one knew to look there, but I finally decided that I wanted to be sure it was a suicide.

The second victim was Amman Shusacki, an Egyptian tourist to Iran, who got involved in the drug smuggling business, then got tied up in al-Safanits terrorist cell, where they also picked up on assassinations of foreign diplomats.


End file.
